Shadowhunter adventures in India
by shambhavi World
Summary: Adventures of malec, clacy and sizzy in India. Magnus has a sister in India. who is she?


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Shadowhunters in India/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"This is my first attempt to write the story hope I am able to convey it properly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1.5pt solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 108%; padding: 0in 0in .01in 0in;"Cassandra Clare owns the World and many characters./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Magnus ! is it really necessary for you to go to India for a whole week? Alec enquired for the 5th time. He was not happy to be separated from his husband. It had been 8 months of blissful marriage. He had thought after marriage he would never miss Magnus but now, even the idea that he will not see Magnus for a whole week was terrifying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I have to go, darling! But it is very cute to see you worrying over me." Magnus says going over to where Alec is sitting. Bending down he kissed his hubby. He loved Alec so much. Alec pulls him down kissing him deeply. He could hear something but was not sure what nor cared for all that mattered was Magnus. Magnus breaking the kiss moves back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""It's your cursed phone honey" He reminds Alec who was still dazed, tapping his nose teasingly. Alec takes his Phone, "Oh! It's Jace."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Of course it is Jace. He has the worst timing in the world." Mutters Magnus rolling his eyes staring at Alec's lips. Alec smiles at him, taking the call./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""What! Hm… Hm… hm… But…Okay…" and disconnects the call looking at Magnus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""How would you feel about taking us with you to India!" Magnus blinks at the question. Disbelieving…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""That is amazing… it can be our second honeymoon" rubbing his hands excitedly…" wait ... US?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""We have been invited to Mumbai institute. None of us has ever been to India. Clary, Jace, Izzy and I have to visit Mumbai and of course, Simon wants to come. He is stuck to Izzy like a leech!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"" I would love to stick to you like that." Replies Magnus smirking at Alec. "Honey, I am leaving in 5 minutes. When should I come, to portal you to India." Magnus asks looking at his bags to check if everything is there. Before Alec answers the doorbell rings. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon all there in their vacation casuals with their bags ready to go./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Umm… we will be coming with you now I guess… Alec replies looking at them. Magnus conjures Alec's go-to-bag and starts creating a portal. We will have a stop close to Mumbai first and then you can go to Mumbai Institute. It should be fine with you all. He creates the portal. Go!. Magnus enters the portal at last after everyone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As soon as he is at his destination, a slim, girl with dark brown long hairs flings herself on to him. MAGNUS! You are here! Hugging him tightly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He picks her up in hug circling and then puts her down. His smile broad and light in his eyes. "How are you Raksh? It is so glad to see you baby girl. I missed you so much!" He hugs her again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The girl bouncing up and down in her happiness. Her smile matching Magnus's. They both stared at each other as if searching for any injury or anything wrong./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Everyone is watching the scene in silence. Alec clears his throat loudly raising his eyebrow at Magnus. Raksh was the first to notice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh! You must be Alec, You are very handsome and very cool." She hugs Alec. This must be sexy izzabel, neard Simon, stubborn Clary and you must be Jace. She shook hands with others./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"What ? no adjective for me? Asks Jace her incredulously. If Magnus told you about all of them he must have told you the tales of my glory./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"You interrupt a lot! Raksh answers looking at Alec, isn't it? Everyone looks at Alec who just turns red blushing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Alec turns to Magnus who is still looking at Raksh without blinking. " I am all right" Raksh tell him. He hugs her again without saying anything tears in his eyes. " Magnus you are choking me"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Magnus smiles back at her his smile and glint in his eyes. Alec was happy to see Magnus this delighted but was not sure who the girl was. She was a tiny 5'5" inch, slim girl with light golden skin, Long black hairs and brown eyes. She was pretty to look at had a very innocent, happy face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You brought everyone. That is so cool, family vacation time! Love it!" She says kissing Magnus's cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"You seem to know us. But who are you kissing Magnus mundane? Alec asks sharply looking at both Raksh and Magnus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p 


End file.
